


The Obscurial

by cycleagle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, its barely proofread so pls tell me if im writing like a two year old, lmao i wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycleagle/pseuds/cycleagle
Summary: A little rhyme for my boo, Credence Barebone.(inspired by Ihni's rhymes)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Niffler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956645) by [Ihni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni). 



> i love my son and nobody will take that from me  
> also i might do more of these so yeah

Credence Barebone, a child borne of witchcraft,  
He lived and he prayed even as his heart cracked,  
Bestowed upon birth with spells in heart,  
A gift from his parents that set him apart

His father, a wizard as true as can be,  
His mother, a witch whose wand set her free,  
She died during birth, his fate was unknown,  
Till death do us part, now their son was alone

His foster mother, an alleged “speaker of truth”,  
Suppressed Credence’s magic throughout all of his youth,  
She beat him and burned him and slogged him with a belt,  
He bottled himself up more with every blow that was dealt

His magic didn’t like that, no ma’am, no sir,  
And soon his body was naught but a blur,  
He flew above the city, rained death and destruction,  
Till a man in the alley left him with an instruction

“Find a child around ten years of age,  
and I’ll teach you of magic and stop this rampage”,  
Credence looked and looked, ignored the burden he carried,  
Ignored the parasite in him, became utterly harried

But then the sorcerer came and took his sister,  
And with rage in his heart, he became a black twister  
He killed his mother and hid in the sewer  
Until he found out he had a new viewer

A man in blue, a true angel it seemed  
Protected Credence ‘till his skin burned and screamed  
But then Credence was struck with the magic he’d sought  
His parasite was beat to none but a blot

So now he is hidden, alone and afraid  
Waiting for the blue man to come to his aid  
It won’t be long until he joins the man and his creatures  
He’ll learn of the beasts and magic, he has the best teachers

He’s free now for the first time in his life  
He is now free of the Second Salem and its strife  
It seems the dark pest inside him is finally cured  
And the Obscurial’s power is no longer obscured


End file.
